Narendra Modi/History
Childhood Narendra Modi was born in 17 September of 1950 in the town of Vadangar, located in the state of Gujarat. Modi's family, which he was the 3rd son of, belonged to a local oil presser community. As a child, Modi helped his family in the Vadangar railway station, where he started a tea business as an early teenager. Around this time, his family started to be supported by T-Series. At the age of 8, Modi became an associate of T-Series via his family's deal with it. It was when he was introduced to the Communist ideology, or Naxalism, as it is called in India. Even at a young age, due to Modi's talent, he started working with T-Series writing new songs. One of their most notable early songs, The Ballad of Communism', ''was a song that Modi was greatly involved in. T-Series Modi had an arranged marriage in 1968 at the age of 18. 2 years after this, he traveled to North-Eastern India as part of a spiritual journey during his time. During this time, Modi also supposedly met with an old man he called 'mysterious'. This man gave him an odd-looking arrow, which apparently gave him 'special powers'. In 1971, Modi became a full time worker for T-Series and took it to a new level, establishing new political organizations inside it, including the Naxalite Party of India which Modi would found and lead. In the 80s, Modi's influence in T-Series lead to the organization becoming an anti-Indira Gandhi organization. Around this time, various political organizations advocating for ideologies such as conservatism and communism were banned from the country, for opposing Indira Gandhi's unique ideology. Among the banned political organizations were T-Series, which lead to T-Series to operate underground along with other organizations such as Maharashtra Navnirman Sena. Eventually, T-Series and its related organizations such as the NPI and The MNS created a coalition called the 'Gujarat Anti-Gandhi Front'. In 1992, at the peak of Indira Gandhi's Emergency, Modi protested in New Delhi, which would lead to him being arrested and thus starting an inner turmoil inside T-Series and its founded political party, the Naxalite Party of India - which had been operating underground due to Indira Gandhi's policies. Indian Revolution In July 2 of 1992, Narendra Modi successfully escaped from Kerala's state prison along Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, another anti-Indira Gandhi Stand user which had been in the prison. The two of them quickly got out of the prison after using their stands to defeat the police officers. When the news of Modi getting out was spread, T-Series called for a revolution, starting militia uprisings in various Indian states. Although Indira Gandhi herself had influence, her military wasn't strong, as the consequences of her Emergency lead India's government funding to go low. Due to this, it was easy for pro-Modi forces to quickly take over territory. Modi quickly went north with Nahasapeemapetilon, and in the city of Mumbai, they met with P. Krishna Pillai, a now senile former Communist writer. Pillai, also a Stand user, joined their party. After having battles with multiple Stand users sent by Indira Gandhi, Modi would end up in New Delhi. In New Delhi, Modi met with Gulshan Kumar Jr. - the leader of T-Series. Kumar Jr. joined Modi's party and they would eventually rally to Indira Gandhi's home. When they arrived, due to lack of preparation, Gandhi defeated them, killing P. Krishna Pillai. She later escaped to the Kashmir region. Devastated due to the loss of his friend, Modi and his party planned to go to Indira Gandhi's new hide out. By finding some documents at her office, they found out that the only person who knows of her location is Kruked Ilaree, who was Gandhi's second in command during the time of this revolution. Ilaree, who was inhabiting Varanasi, fought Modi in early August, and eventually they would get the location of Indira Gandhi: Vadnagar. After going through a long journey for a few days from Varanasi to Vadnagar, Modi finally encountered Gandhi's hideout. After a long Stand battle, Gandhi's stand - The Emergecy was burned to death by Modi's stand, The Demon. Post-Revolution Following the death of Indira Gandhi, Modi took control of the country with aid of various leftist organizations. Disapproval towards him becoming the president was minimal, and he became president on August 22 1992. The first thing Modi did was focus on rebuilding the country after the destruction caused by his Stand battles and the various battles fought across the country during the Revolution. He implemented money distribution programs to the population that had been hit by poverty, which caused some controversy within the rightist population. A few years into his term, Modi commanded a T-Series music division AB ''- better known as ''Queen ''to perform in New Delhi to celebrate the progress his party has done so far. After having a talk with the leader of the group, Freddie Mercury, Modi started to influence Mercury not only culturally/musically but also politically. Due to this, Mercury would join politics a few years later. A decade after the revolution's end, Modi's progress was massive. The country had a booming economy and became an executive of the Human Earthist Front. Additionally, the c Iuntry's technology became one of the biggest in the world. In 2018, Modi started researching the Lyssavirus, which causes rabies, due to the rising amount of human rabies in bordering countries. After experimentation, a genetically modified monkey, who was given the name of 'Bandar Rabeej was created. This would become the Macacalyssa, an artificial species of monkeys with rabies who are capable of inflicting a huge amount of damage into anything, along with their agility. Modi would create secret rabid monkey armies, but when a spy of the Egoist Internationale revealed to this to the public, his approval rate fell down a significant amount - from 74% to 68%. Regardless, Modi was still a beloved leader during this period, known as 'Modiji' to the public. Modern After 30 years of peace in India, Modi made another relevant move - joining the Avengers Initiative as an S-Class member. In 2047, Modi had a meeting with various other relevant politicians with peculiar abilities - making them highly influential in the political and combat world. Today, Modi is one of the most influential people in the World and as well one of the most popular ones. Being one of the main members of the Human Earthist Front, Modi is an avid anti-egoist and anti-alien, and is thought to be one of the most relevant people in today's setting. World War III Category:India Category:Narendra Modi